ABSTRACT: INTEGRATED HEALTH SCIENCES FACILITY CORE The mission of CEED is to improve human health through translational research using emerging science, engineering, and technology to determine how the environment, genome and epigenome interact to modulate the risk of adverse health outcomes. The Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) plays a central role in achieving this research mission of the CEED as the nexus for the Center?s interdisciplinary and translational research. The IHSFC facilitates dialog among CEED members from different disciplines and provides guidance and training in design and implementation of studies in population (observational) and clinical epidemiology. It provides expertise in a wide range of methodologies including controlled exposure, survey research, controlled trials, and clinical panel studies of novel biomarkers. The IHSFC is also the portal for biostatistics, data management, archiving, and security. It also provides expertise and support for human subjects protection including IRB and HIPAA compliance. The Core synergizes with our Community Engagement Core (CoEC), through overlapping faculty and staff, to support participatory research and identify opportunities for recruitment by the IHSFC.